Les trois Grâces d'une Black
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: Druella était devenue Black et elle avait failli à son rôle d'épouse. Elle donna trois filles à son mari et les aima, les chérie jusqu'à la déchéance des Black. Ses trois Grâces qu'elle n'avait su protéger...


Elle était née une nuit d'hiver, froide et glaciale. Le premier enfant de Cygnus et Druella Black avait vu le jour dans cette lugubre demeure qui serait sa prison pour les onze prochaines années. Druella observait sa fille. Lové dans ses bras, Bellatrix tendait ses minuscules petites mains devant elle et ses yeux grands ouverts laissaient entrevoir leurs prunelles noires. La jeune femme regardait son enfant pensive et intriguée. Elle avait bien vu le regard déçu de son mari quand il vit sa fille. Il aurait été si fier de donner un héritier mâle à sa famille, d'assurer la prolongation de la lignée de la si Noble et Ancienne famille qu'était celle des Black. Druella reposa sa fille dans son berceau. Et se pencha par dessus. Elle n'avait peut être pas encore tout gâché. Elle lui donnerait toute l'éducation que devait recevoir une jeune fille de son rang. Bellatrix ferait la fierté des Black. Elle remplierait le regard de son père d'admiration. Comme une promesse, Druella posa sa main sur le cœur de Bellatrix et au son des battements, répéta cette phrase, encore et encore.

Deux ans passèrent et la famille Black s'agrandit pour la seconde fois. Au grand malheur de Cygnus se fut encore une fois de plus une fille qui pointa son nez. Ce matin là, il félicita son épouse d'une voix froide et grave et sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans un moindre regard pour sa progéniture. Druella laissa échapper ses larmes devant le dédain de l'homme. De plus, l'enfant était faible et malade. Il fallut l'intervention de deux médicomages pour prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Quand Bellatrix eut l'autorisation de rentrer pour visiter sa mère et sa jeune sœur, elle ne pipa mot. Juste son regard qui trahissait son étonnement, son émerveillement. Elle posa une de ces mains sur celle du bébé et resta là plusieurs minutes à regarder l'enfant. Elle l'observait sous toutes les coutures, tous les angles comme un problème compliqué qu'elle se devait de résoudre. Druella observait cette scène de son lit. Devant un si beau tableau, elle réitéra sa promesse, la même qu'à Bellatrix. Qu'importe que Cygnus soit mécontent. Bellatrix et Andromeda deviendrait sa fierté. Elle doutait de pouvoir faire un jour quelque chose de plus parfait encore.

Et elle se trompait évidemment. Narcissa arriva deux ans plus tard. Elle se différencia rapidement de ses deux sœurs par sa touffe de cheveux couleur or et ses iris azur. Elle n'avait pas les caractéristiques de la famille Black comme Bellatrix et Andromeda mais bien celles des Rosier. Cette fois ci Cygnus ne fit même pas une apparition dans la chambre. Il se comporta comme si les quatre dernières années n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme si il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Rien ne vaudrait plus qu'un héritier à ses yeux.

* * *

Mais Druella tint sa promesse. Au fil des années, ses trois filles apprirent à ses côtés les fondements de la communauté sorcière et toutes les bases de la Magie. Bellatrix s'était rapidement distinguée par sa vivacité et son esprit critique, Andromeda par sa détermination et sa soif de savoir et Narcissa pour son obéissance et sa beauté.

A l'époque elle avait respectivement neuf, sept et cinq ans, quand un soir l'elfe apporta une missive en plein repas. Tout le long de sa lecture Cygnus resta impassible et froid. Il annonça juste :

« Walburga a eu un fils. Nous sommes conviés demain au Square Grimaud. »

Druella se rapetissa sur sa chaise. Bien que le visage de son époux n'exprimait aucune émotion elle entendit la colère dans sa voix et fut presque soulagée de le voir quitter la table pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« Mère, sommes nous aussi invitées, demanda Andromeda

\- Bien sur, vous devez rencontrer votre cousin. Maintenant allez dormir, la journée sera longue demain, ordonna t-elle avec un doux sourire. »

Druella croisa le regard sombre de son aînée. Bellatrix était intelligente, peut être trop perspicace pour son âge. Sans décrocher son regard de celui de sa mère, la jeune Black se leva doucement de sa chaise en faisant en sorte de ne pas racler les pieds de la chaise et indiqua à ses deux jeunes sœurs de la suivre.

Druella resta seule plusieurs minutes à la table sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler ses pensées. Elle alla ensuite se coucher sans attendre Cygnus, sans même vérifier que ses filles dormaient réellement. Elle voulait juste que tout cela se termine.

* * *

Le cri strident que produisait la locomotive du Poudlard Express les rappela à l'ordre. Druella donna ses dernières directives à ses filles avant qu'elles ne montent à l'intérieur du train. Bellatrix l'écouta attentivement au contraire d'Andromeda qui trépignait d'impatience. Narcissa tremblait à la vue de toutes ses personnes inconnues qui étaient présentes sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. A la fin de son discours, Bellatrix, qui rentrait en cinquième année, épingla son insigne de préfète sur son uniforme. Elle et Andromeda avaient été réparties à la Maison Serpentard et elles arboraient fièrement les couleur des vert et argent. Narcissa rentrait en première année elle portait donc un uniforme classique mais Druella ne doutait pas qu'elle soit bientôt à la même insigne que ses sœurs.

Elles avaient toutes les trois considérablement grandi et Druella se désolait de l'indifférence que Cygnus portait encore à sa progéniture. Elle avait pourtant perçu l'approbation de son mari dans ses yeux quand Bellatrix avait montré son insigne de Préfète. Mais malgré tout, il semblait s'être fait à l'idée de n'avoir pour enfants que des filles et cela à jamais.

« Pourquoi Père ne vient-il jamais nous accompagner, demanda Andromeda

\- Votre Père est très occupé en ce moment.

\- Il est toujours très occupé, trancha Bellatrix acerbe.

\- Bella chérie ! Ne parlez pas ainsi de votre père !

\- C'est la rentrée de Cissy, n'aurez t-il pas pu se libérer, répliqua l'ainée. »

La mère de famille regarda tour à tour ses filles. Leurs regards exprimaient tant de choses. Narcissa essayait tant bien de cacher son désarroi, Andromeda semblait approuver Bellatrix et la colère se lisait dans leurs prunelles noires. Et Druella ne savait pas vraiment quelle posture adopter dans cette circonstance. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter ces regards accusateurs et même si elle était d'accord elle prit son rôle d'épouse et délaissa un instant son rôle de mère, comme d'habitude malgré tout :

« Il est l'heure de monter dans le train, Cissy ne t'inquiète pas trop d'accord ? Tes sœurs veilleront sur toi le temps que tu t'intègres à ta Maison. Meda essaye de faire un effort en potion, Horace m'a dit qu'il demanderait à un élève de t'aider si tu avais encore des difficultés mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là, n'est ce pas ? Quand à toi Bella, ne perds pas de temps dans ton travail et penses à tes B.U.S.E.S en fin d'année, c'est compris ? Allez vous trois ! On se revoit au vacances de Noël, rendez nous fière votre père et moi ! »

Après ses dernières paroles elle les embrassa tour à tour et leur fit un dernier signe. Elle ne quitta le quai que quand les dernières vapeurs de la locomotive disparurent de sa vue.

En rentrant, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Cygnus et entra sans toquer. Il lisait la Gazette derrière son bureau et ne sembla pas plus interloqué par la soudaine venue de sa femme.

« Les filles se sont encore une fois étonnées de votre absence, dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Je suis occupé Druella.

\- Vous pourriez peut être faire une pause dans votre lecture pour que je vous raconte comment c'est passée leur rentrée ?

\- Non, en revanche je dois discuter avec vous d'une affaire importante concernant Bellatrix.

\- Est-ce grave, s'inquiéta t-elle.

\- J'ai reçu plusieurs propositions de mariage pour Bella. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné de la quantité des missives. »

Le cœur de Druella se réchauffa. Voilà bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de propos de la part de Cygnus. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'intéresse enfin à ses filles ? Au moins l'une d'entre elles ?

« Des familles influentes ?

\- Pas moins que les familles Bulstrode, Yaxley, Lestrange, Selwyn et Flint.

\- Par Merlin, notre petite Bella a sans aucun doute fait une bonne impression lors de dîner de Walburga et Orion.

\- Pour qui penche votre préférence ?

\- Les Bulstrode sont une bien trop grande famille. Bella se perdrait parmi le nombre. Ca ne serait en aucun cas valorisant pour elle. Les Selwyn sont des arrivistes tout le monde le sait, il ne compte que sur son argent et son nom. Yaxley, Lestrange et Flint sont indéniablement de meilleurs partis.

\- Je me range à votre avis.

\- Mon ami, s'il vous plait avant de prendre toute décision, demandez l'avis de votre fille.

\- Je dois penser avant tout à l'intérêt de notre famille. Bellatrix ne comprendrait pas ça.

\- Vous seriez étonnait de l'intelligence dont elle fait preuve. Regardez toutes ses propositions avantageuses ! Elle a déjà su vous surprendre, implora Druella. »

Cygnus hocha la tête après un temps de réflexion et Druella sorti du bureau un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Bellatrix avait toujours était la plus douée, il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

* * *

Et Noël arriva. Druella attendait impatiemment sur le quai le train qui lui ramènerait ses filles. La locomotive apparut en dégageant ses volutes de fumée grasse. Elle resta impassible au milieu de l'euphorie des autres parents. _Quelle irrévérence, pensa t-elle en regardant cette mère extatique qui sautillait impatiente à ses côtés. _Une sang-mêlé à n'en point douter, peut être même une Née-Moldu... Druella s'écarta rapidement de ce qui était pour elle une _souillure_ de la pire espèce. Et le temps de cette incartade le train s'arrêta sur le quai, ouvrant ses portes sur les élèves. Elle aperçut ses filles sortir une à une du train, avec la grâce et la dignité qu'elle leur avait enseigné. Elle se dirigea vers sa progéniture et sourit discrètement à la vue de ses trois Grâces.

« Mes filles, les salua t-elle en les serrant brièvement, rentrons à présent. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Elles gagnèrent la voiture que le Ministère leur avait prêtée et Druella profita de ce cours moment pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses filles.

« Il semblerait que tu es fait grande impression Bella, lui apprit-elle fièrement. Ton père a reçu beaucoup de demande pour toi ma fille.

\- Bellatrix s'est vu demandé en mariage, demanda naïvement Narcissa.

\- Exactement. Je l'ai convaincu d'attendre ton retour pour donner réponse, glissa t-elle à son aîné en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je pense que quand cela serait fait, nous inviterons la famille de ton choix pour Noël. »

Druella darda sa fille d'un sourire fier attendant que Bellatrix se manifeste mais Andromeda prit sa place :

« Bella n'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour se fiancer Mère ?

\- Andromeda c'est une tradition ! Votre tour viendra aussi jeunes filles, dit-elle sévèrement en regardant ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Et quand il sera temps, vous saurez où est votre place et où sont vos intérêts. Vous comprenez n'est ce pas ? »

Les trois Serpentardes acquiescèrent et écoutèrent le récit de leur mère sur son propre mariage. Cependant, assise dans cette voiture, Andromeda regardait les maisons Londoniennes défiler au dehors en se demandant si elle même accepterait avec la même conviction que sa mère ce genre de pratique. Serait-elle capable de vivre comme ses parents avant elle ? Dans le noir et l'austérité, loin des sentiments qui faisaient des hommes des êtres dotés de sens commun et d'intelligence ? Deviendrait-elle une belle statue de glace comme sa mère ou aussi démente que sa tante Walburga ? Non certainement pas, puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter d'être ainsi vendu. Mais en regardant ses sœurs, le visage froid de Cissy qui écoutait impassible les racontars de leur mère et le regard de flamme de Bella qui opinait à chacune de ses mêmes paroles, elle comprit qu'elles seraient à jamais prisonnières de leurs idéaux. Ainsi, Narcissa deviendra glace et Bellatrix deviendrait folle. Folle comme leur tante. Brisée, comme l'utopique Walburga qui croyait trop en la puissance des siens et de son nom. Et elle plaignit ses sœurs bien-aimées de se laisser aller à de telles coutumes, se condamnant comme leur mère avant elles. Parce que Druella ne vivait que pour ses filles, et pour rien d'autre, mais son mariage était un échec sur tous les plans. Elle s'était vite désillusionnée aux côtés de cet homme froid et cruel qu'était Cygnus Black.

Seulement, Andromeda préféra taire ses pensées en voyant le regard suspicieux de sa mère pointé sur elle.

« Si vous suivez le chemin que nous traçons pour vous mes filles vous serez à coup sur les grandes gagnantes, scanda t-elle avec force. »

* * *

Mais les années passèrent, et les Black essuyèrent nombres d'humiliations.

Sirius, fils héritier des Black, avait été réparti à Griffondor, effaçant ainsi des siècles de génération Serpentard. Walburga en avait été folle. Son fils venait de cracher sur son éducation et sa noble lignée. Druella avait été un témoin privilégié de la fureur et de l'aigreur de sa belle sœur. Elle avait partagé sa colère et son mépris mais elle tenait là sa minime vengeance contre la suffisance de Walburga et Orion. Tout deux n'avaient jamais manqué de lui rappeler qu'elle avait failli à son rôle d'épouse en ne donnant aucun héritier mâle à la oh combien noble et pure famille Black.

Eux, avait réussi cette lourde tâche bien sur, avec leur deux _adorables_ garçons. Allons bon ! Qu'étaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Leur aîné semblait suivre ardemment le chemin des traîtres au contraire de ses trois Grâces à elle. Bellatrix s'était finalement mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange il y a de cela trois ans et s'était fièrement engagée dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui purifierait leur race de tous ces _Sang-de-Bourbe_. A cette annonce, les yeux de Cygnus avaient brûlé de fierté, enfin. Quant à Andromeda, elle était promise à Evan Rosier qui était aussi son proche cousin, fils du frère de Druella. Narcissa, elle, suivait le digne chemin de ses sœurs et Lucius Malefoy venait à il y a peu de demander sa main. Ils avaient célébré le soir même cette promesse entre deux puissantes familles comme de coutume et Druella n'a pas manqué de faire remarquer le prodigieux parcours de ses filles.

Si ce n'était que ça… Alphard le frère de Walburga et Cygnus avait pratiquement fuit sa famille, désertant les repas, les réceptions ne répondant même plus au courrier de son père Pollux. La rumeur s'était propagée et encore une fois Druella se complaisait à regarder les visages crispés de tous ces Black à l'entente du prénom désormais haïe. Alphard n'était plus qu'une tâche brûlée sur une vieille tapisserie du Square Grimaud à présent.

Alors ce matin là, elle jubilait seule dans son salon en lisant l'exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cygnus était parti au Ministère pour la journée et elle décida donc de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa rentrait prochainement en sixième année il lui faudrait de nouvelles robes quand à Andromeda, sa scolarité étant terminée, il était tant de s'occuper du mariage. Elle se leva donc de son fauteuil et défroissa sa robe dispendieuse avant de monter à l'étage.

« Cissy chérie, prépare toi nous sortons, lui dit-elle à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Bien mère, je vais prévenir Andie.

\- Ta sœur est chez Evan »

Druella était heureuse qu'Andromeda se pli à son mariage avec Evan. Elle avait d'abord récriminé mais la fureur de son père l'avait obligé à s'y contraindre. Elle avait toujours su que le chemin serait plus ardu avec Andie. Elle était un esprit libre. Elle avait malheureusement déjà tout compris à ce que ce mariage imposait mais en bonne Black s'y était résolue pour le bonheur de ses parents qui craignait le scandale.

C'est donc en ce début de journée les deux dames transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur et sans saluer le gérant elles se dirigèrent vers le passage. Druella tapota de sa baguette les briques rouges et l'entrée s'ouvrit sur le Chemin de Traverse, plein d'animation en cette période de vacances. Une douce brise sifflait et venait effleurer le visage de Mrs Black. Cette dernière se sentait extrêmement paisible aux côtés de sa fille. La vie ne lui avait pas paru aussi douce depuis longtemps. Ses filles grandissaient et prenaient leur envol. Bientôt Andromeda partirait et dans deux ans Narcissa suivrait sa trace. Douce nostalgie…

Alors dans cette étonnante quiétude, comment aurait-elle pu se rendre compte de son aveuglement ? Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer le pire ?

Et si Narcissa n'avait pas attiré son attention aurait–elle simplement remarqué ? Perdu dans sa tranquillité, dans son bonheur serait-elle passée à côté de cette _avanie_ sans la voir ?

« Mère, c'est Andromeda, avait simplement dit Narcissa »

Et Druella avait tourné un regard souriant vers la direction que lui indiquait sa benjamine sans faire plus attention à sa mine estomaquée. Elle s'était donc retournée prête à accueillir sa fille qui serait surement accompagnée de son futur mari. Mais son sourire se fana lentement. Elle regarda les mains de sa Grâce liées à celles de cette _immondice_. Elle vit sa précieuse fille se pencher vers lui et lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Furieuse elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers Andromeda. Cette dernière se préparait à reprendre sa marche quand elle aperçut sa mère. Elle blanchit instantanément et celui qui semblait être son petit-ami s'approcha d'elle inquiet.

« Ecarte toi de ma fille _avorton_, clama t-elle d'une voix sourde tout en tirant le bras de sa cadette pour la ramener vers elle.

\- Mère, je...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole Andromeda, mais ne t'en fait pas ton tour viendra, dit elle d'une voix menaçante.

\- Mère je suis désolée, pleura Andromeda.

\- Désolée ? Tu es désolée d'avoir humilié ta famille ? De t'être accoquinée avec un _Sang-de-bourbe _? Fille indigne ! Si c'était ton père, tu aurais été châtiée dans la seconde ! Estime toi heureuse que ce soit moi, ta pauvre mère, qui soit témoin de cet _opprobre_ ! »

Les yeux d'Andromeda étaient écarquillés de terreur devant ce visage à la fois furieux et terrifié de sa mère, cette femme qui n'avait jamais eu que des paroles aimantes à l'égard de ses enfants.

« Je vous interdit de lui parler sur ce ton, scanda courageusement Ted.

\- Andromeda nous rentrons, s'exclama la matriarche en coulant un regard affreusement noir vers le garçon, qui deviendrait bientôt son cauchemar »

Narcissa toujours aussi hébétée prit le bras de sa sœur pour la forcer à les suivre et les trois femmes partirent sans un mot de plus. Druella essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le visage larmoyant de sa fille à la vue des autres passants.

Arrivé à la demeure des Black, elle emmena ses deux filles au salon.

« Comment as tu pu oser, s'exclama t-elle d'emblé. Comment oses-tu regarder tes sœurs, ton père et moi dans les yeux chaque jour en ayant conscience du déshonneur que tu nous fais subir ! »

Les joues d'Andromeda ruisselaient de larmes et Druella n'avait jamais trouvé sa fille si disgracieuse. Les Black ne pleuraient pas. Jamais !

« Te rends-tu compte des conséquences de cet acte ? Qu'aurions nous dit aux Malefoy s'ils t'avaient surprise ? Cela aurait pu compromettre le mariage de ta sœur ! Ou pire encore si les Rosiers t'avaient surprise !

\- Je ne voulais porter préjudice à personne. Je suis désolée Cissy, je te jure que je n'ai jamais pensé à mal, pleurnicha Andromeda en implorant sa sœur.

\- Rien ne sert de s'excuser, le mal est fait ! Et qui est ce garçon ? »

Andromeda baissa les yeux, se refusant à avouer.

« C'est Edward Tonks, mère, dit Narcissa d'une voix froide et furieuse. C'est un Né-Moldu de la maison Griffondor. »

Narcissa posa un regard haineux sur son aînée qui la regarda avec désappointement.

« Ma fille, ma fille avec un _Sang-de-Bourbe_, murmura Druella abasourdie. Je t'interdis de revoir ce garçon, tu m'entends ?! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui restera entre nous trois ! C'est bien clair ? Par Merlin, si mon frère venait à apprendre cette mésaventure, la honte s'abattrait sur notre famille. Comment as-tu pu être si bête ?!

\- Mère attendez, je vous en pris ne m'interdisez pas de le revoir !

\- Comment ! Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves un quelquonque sentiment pour cet _être infâme_ ? N'as tu donc rien retenu de tout ce que ton père et moi nous sommes évertués à te dire ? Les Sang-de-Bourbe nous sont inférieurs, strictement inférieur ! Un Black ne saurait ce compromettre avec ces misérables ! »

Les yeux plissés en deux minuscules fentes, Druella dardait sa fille d'un regard rempli de dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu engendrer un être si faible ? Sa propre fille qui fréquentait le commun ! Qu'avait-elle manqué dans son éducation ?

« Qui ne te dit rien consent, dit Narcissa. Je ne te comprends pas Andromeda. Tu as tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver, tu allais te marier, entrer dans une famille riche et puissante ! Tu n'aurais jamais manqué de rien ! Mais tu choisis le plus vil des êtres quitte à t'éloigner de nous, ta famille »

Druella approuva durement les termes de sa benjamine qui venait de parler des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Vil ? Tu le trouves vil ? Réveille toi Narcissa ! Père est vil, Bellatrix et son ignoble mari sont vils, ton Mangemort de fiancé est vil, nombre de Black et de Rosiers sont vils ! Mais pas Ted ! Et je t'interdis de parler de lui en ces termes ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je déteste vos idéaux, je les trouve révoltants et stupides ! »

Merlin, comment pouvait-elle blasphémer sur de si nobles lignées dont elle partageait le sang et la chair ? Druella qui avait tant aimé sa fille se retrouvait maintenant à la honnir ! La chair de sa chair, qui reniait tous les principes de son éducation. Par Morgane ! Qu'avait-elle raté avec elle ? Elle avait été une mère aimante pour ses trois Grâces, comme elle les appelait, bien plus aimante que Walburga ! Mais c'était pourtant sa fille a elle qui prenait la route du déshonneur, en l'entrainant dans son vice.

« Je t'ordonne de quitter immédiatement cette maison Andromeda ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit ma fille qui prononce ces mots. Tu n'es pas l'enfant que j'ai élevé. Maintenant tu as choisi que ce tu voulais être et je ne te laisserai pas entraîner tes sœurs sur ton chemin vers l'excommunication ! »

Andromeda resta cointe pendant quelques secondes en regardant tour à tour sa mère et sa sœur. Druella se mit à regretter ses paroles à l'instant même où elles franchirent ses lèvres. Elle venait de renier sa propre fille ! Et Narcissa la regardait maintenant avec un air tout aussi implorant, la priant silencieusement de revenir sur sa décision. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Andromeda n'accepterait pas son mariage avec Evan et Cygnus la renierait lui-même, avec toute la colère dont il était capable. Voyant que sa mère ne reviendrait donc pas sur ses propos elle sortit, le pas incertain, en passant à côté de sa mère qui fixait sans le voir un tableau devant elle. Druella sentit le parfum léger de sa cadette, elle retomba un instant à des sentiments plus doux mais le regard désemparé de Narcissa la ramena à sa triste réalité. Andromeda devait partir. Elle n'était pas sa précieuse Grâce qu'elle avait élevée. Elle n'était plus cette sœur aimante et fidèle qui avait soutenu ses sœurs contre les maux du monde. Mais la douleur n'en était pas moins grande.

Elle réfréna les larmes qui menaçaient de couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée claquer puis se laissa tomber sur le sofa et pleura comme jamais elle ne se l'était permise auparavant. Elle entendit les pleurs de Narcissa à ses côtés. I peine deux heures elle vivait inconsciente de tous ses malheurs et maintenant elle venait de perdre sa fille, l'une de ses précieuses Grâces.

* * *

Druella allait rendre visite à sa belle sœur, Walburga comme chaque jours depuis bientôt trois ans. Les Black ne rimait plus à grand chose maintenant. Un nom qu'on prononçait sans le respect qui lui était du. Cygnus était mort de maladie, suivi d'Orion, l'époux de Walburga, atteint du même mal que son cousin. Mais le malheur frappa encore plus fort, inéluctable et si cruel. Regulus Black, le fils prodigue, cet enfant tant aimé de ses parents, cette fierté de Black qui s'était engagé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux côtés de sa cousine Bellatrix avait été déclaré mort la même année. Druella avait observé abasourdie la douleur de cette femme qu'elle avait cru si longtemps insensible et inapte à aimer. Walburga Black pleurait la mort de son dernier fils avec hargne et désespoir. L'impensable se produisit deux ans après cette tragédie quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut déclaré mort. Bellatrix fut envoyé à Azkaban quelques jours plus tard pour avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie deux Aurors accompagnée de son mari Rodolphus Lestrange. Druella en avait pleuré en imaginant sa fille aînée aux mains des Détraqueurs. Elle avait découvert la folie destructrice de Bella et essaya par tous les moyens de comprendre comme elles avaient pu en arriver là, en vain. Mais plus improbable encore : Sirius Black, fils aîné d'Orion et Walburga, fut lui aussi envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir trahis James et Lily Potter au nom de Voldemort. Tous furent consternés de cette nouvelle ! Sirius ? Ce traître de Griffondor qui appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix avait trahi ses meilleurs amis ? Walburga avait son avis sur la question.

Quand la nouvelle avait été publiée dans la Gazette Druella était tout de même allait rendre sa visite quotidienne à sa belle sœur. Elles s'étaient installées dans le salon et n'avait pas parlé pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Walburga murmure d'une voix éraillée :

« Je sais ce que tu penses Druella. Mais Sirius paye une peine à la place d'un autre. »

Druella l'avait alors regardé attendant plus.

« Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Sirius est un Black et les Black malgré leur appartenance à Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour être lâche, ni versatile. Nous n'avons qu'une parole. Si Sirius était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il ne les aurait pas trahis. »

Druella avait alors opiné et le sujet fut clos.

* * *

Elle continua de rendre visite à sa belle sœur pendant les quatre années suivantes, observant la douleur visible de Walburga qui s'amplifiait au fil des jours.

« J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs Druella. Et mes fils en ont payé le prix de leur vie et de leur liberté. Regulus est mort d'avoir trop voulu me plaire. Pourtant, il me rendait déjà si fière, admit-elle avec un sourire triste, mon _Petit Roi_. Et quand à Sirius, j'aurai du comprendre quand il était enfant. J'aurai du l'aimer plus encore. »

Sa voix était pleine de regrets et de vérités. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lorgnant l'arbre généalogique brodé sur la tapisserie du salon elle continua avec peine :

« Nous avons payé le prix de nos erreurs, mais écoute moi bien Druella. Profite de tes filles, chérie-les et pardonne leurs erreurs. Ne garde pas rancune comme je l'ai fait. Les regrets se transforment en une douleur insupportable que le Doloris n'égalera jamais. Ils te suivront jusqu'à ton trépas. »

Et Walburga s'était tu.

Elle mourut quelques jours plus tard. Cette femme qu'elle avait tant jalousé fut un temps venait de passer de l'autre côté du voile.

Ce jour là, Druella repensa à leur récente conversation. Walburga l'avait mise en garde. _« Profite de tes filles, chérie-les et pardonne leurs erreurs » _avait-elle dit. Mais le temps été passé. Voilà presque dix ans qu'Andromeda avait passé le pas de la porte pour vivre sa vie avec son Né-Moldu. Elle avait eu une fille peu de temps après et n'avait plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles. Druella avait appris la nouvelle de son mariage et de la naissance de sa petite fille par la Gazette du Sorcier comme n'importe quel vulgaire inconnue. Ensuite Bellatrix avait été envoyée à Azkaban payer la dette de ses crimes pendant le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Enfin Narcissa, sa petite Cissy, elle s'en était sortie. Elle avait donné naissance à un fils, Drago et elle et son mari vivaient désormais paisiblement dans leur grand Manoir situé au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire. Il lui arrivait parfois de leur rendre visite et elle s'étonnait toujours avec fierté de voir l'amour que portait Cissy à son enfant. Sa benjamine avait tout compris. Elle n'aurait jamais les regrets de Walburga et de sa mère.

Car oui, Druella n'a pas écouté les derniers conseils de sa belle sœur et enfermée dans son orgueil et sa fierté s'est laissée sombrer dans les mêmes regrets cruels qui avaient fini par prendre sa vie. Elle s'éteignit dans son salon, où elle aimait tant passer son temps avec ses filles quand elles revenaient de Poudlard, avec pour dernier souvenir, l'image d'une époque révolue où ses trois Grâces n'avaient pas payé de prix des erreurs de leur mère.

* * *

_**Donc voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'avais déjà commencé cette OS depuis plus d'un an mais je me suis fait violence pour la terminer ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était dans le placard ! Je pense la réécrire un jour, ou faire une extension parce qu'il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aurai aimé dire ! J'ai du un peu synthétiser certains passages mais l'idée générale est là. A la base c'était vraiment une Os sur les trois soeurs Black mais j'ai décide de le faire du point de vue de leur mère, ça aurait été trop compliqué ou sinon. **_

_**Niveau faute, no comment j'ai vérifié plein de fois ( et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une mince affaire vu que cette Os fait presque 5000 mots ! -I'm dead-) et j'ai enlevé le maximum de fautes je pense ^^ Et ne soyez pas trop sévère, j'ai sauter mon repas de midi pour publier ça hein :p**_

_**C'était vraiment quelque chose que j'ai fait parce que l'idée me taraudait depuis un bail déjà et ces des personnages que j'adore donc j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis dessus (positif comme négatif evidemment) **_

_**Merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte et mon petit commentaire en dessous et à bientôt,**_

_**Marly'**_


End file.
